


Saving Bucky

by kiefercarlos



Series: Marvelous Marvel One-Shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Sam and Natasha have a common interest in looking after Steve and doing anything they have to for him.





	Saving Bucky

"Don't you have someone else to go and bother?" Sam asked as he looked sideways at Natasha who had sat down in a seat next to him. "Not for a few hours." She said flatly and Sam rolled his eyes at her and then went back to the papers in front of him. Steve had gotten his hands on a box of old files, all of which referenced the Winter Soldier so Sam who wasn't working with a secret organization had decided that he would lead the search for the killer.

"What are you doing here?" He asked a few minutes later as he noticed Natasha hadn't said anything but was watching him closely. "I brought you a present." She said and bent sideways and pulled out a small stack of files from the bag next to her. She placed them on top of the one he was currently scanning. "What's all this?" He asked and Natasha smiled standing up. "Help. Don't go telling Steve I did this." She said and wandered away, Sam watching her go.

He turned back to the files and realised that these were not government files, these were something else and he didn't even want to think about where they might have come from, or how Natasha got her hands on them. There were a lot of questions when it came to the red head and he learnt that he's best to not ask questions.

When Steve met up with him a few hours later he had one of the best leads he'd had since they had started this thing and Steve was so happy and amazed. "How did you do it?" He asked as Sam laid out the timeline he had put together. Sam looked up and noticed Natasha in the doorway, watching for his answer. "Oh, I found some information and it led me to some other files, not in the box. I won't go into details. It's safer if you not know that part." Sam explained but Steve eyed him for a few moments and then shrugged. "If you say so." Steve then says clapping Sam on the back. He looks up and sees Natasha smiling before walking away.

"Show me what you've got planned?" Steve questions and Sam goes back to the paper in front of him. When he and Steve head out in a few days and get within inches of catching Barnes, Sam, feels the urge to thank Natasha. They didn't catch him, but they got damn close and it was all thanks to her. They had a real solid lead now, they had something and he sent Natasha a note, saying just that.

"Steve is important and so this is important. I need to keep my head down, but I can still help. Just listen to him talk about Bucky. You'll see why this is important too." She says as she steps up behind in one of the bars in New York they were all meeting up at for drinks. He turns to her but she's already back at their table, drink in hand, a smirk on face.

So that night back at the tower Sam does just that. He questions Steve on Bucky and when he learns about the boy who saved Steve time and time again and didn't judge his heart for a moment, that was when Sam learnt why finding and saving him was so important.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Looking for Beta's. Drop me a line if interested.


End file.
